


Origin of All that is Good (We'll Go Together)

by Faelynwythe



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Ancient History, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, ladrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faelynwythe/pseuds/Faelynwythe
Summary: In an ancient time and land, the great goddess Ladybug has all but lost her influence upon the world, save for a single young man who still believes in her with everything he has.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: August 2020 - Exchange





	Origin of All that is Good (We'll Go Together)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tbehartoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbehartoo/gifts).



> An August exchange gift for @tbehartoo from my MLB discord
> 
> You asked for anything, so I gave you a soft Ladrien goddess AU inspired by Okami and The Old Guard :) I hope you enjoy!

The rain had given way to sunlight by the time Adrien made his way up to the foot of the hill that held her shrine. He hadn’t minded the soft drizzle, even as it soaked through his cloak and the edges of his clothes. Instead, he struggled to memorize the way it felt and sounded and smelled. The rain was his most powerful reminder of her.

But even as the sun broke through the clearing skies, the air felt hollow and heavy. Adrien eyed the eastern sky, where dark storm clouds retreated above the forest. Adrien squeezed Plagg’s reins, an uneasy feeling crawling along his skin that the weather was not yet finished with them. He reached into the black stallion’s pack, feeling first for his own umbrella, then for the second umbrella he never used but made certain he never forgot. Both were there, and he exhaled in relief.

Next to him, Plagg nibbled his ear. Adrien laughed and swatted the horse away. “Soon,” Adrien assured. “I’ll get you a snack at the shrine.” Plagg snorted and tossed his head. “Oh don’t pout! You’re perfectly capable of waiting-“

“Whoa…” he murmured. Before them in the distance, a mare broke through the forest tree line and dashed towards them. Even from here, he could tell the creature was unusual, even if only for the rare, rich redness of her coat and black mane. She’s a horse worthy of her… Adrien mused briefly, before he realized the panic that consumed the horse, before he saw the empty saddle on the her back. Dread shot through him, then fear as he saw tendrils of darkness snake out from the trees.

_Demons. And the horse’s rider was trapped in there._

His first thoughts told him to run. His second thoughts told him to charge.

“Come on Plagg!” Adrien climbed onto the saddle and squeezed his knees into Plagg’s sides. The horse neighed in protest but galloped towards the tree line, the border where the wild woods met the great plains. Above them, the demons’ stormy host thundered.

A figure broke through the trees and fell to the ground, narrowly missing the large tendril that sliced above their head. The stranger leapt to their feet and lifted a sword just in time to parry the demon shadow’s follow-up attack. With the grace of a master swordsman, the stranger cut the tendril down the middle.

“Hey!” Adrien shouted. The wind howled around him, and the rain started pouring in lashes. “Hey!” He shouted again. The figure heard his call, dodged a tendril with almost unnatural speed, then sprinted towards Adrien. The tendrils pursued, and the chase was on.

Adrien curved outwards to prepare for a banking turn. It was going to be close - Adrien prayed to his goddess that their paths would connect in time. Adrien reached out his hand, and the figure reached back. Just as the tendrils lunged for them, their hands connected, and Adrien swung the figure - the woman - onto the saddle behind him. Plagg dashed madly back towards the hill, where the red mare danced frantically at its base.

“We won’t make it!” The woman cried behind him. “There’s nowhere to escape them!”

“I know a place!” Adrien called back, and he urged Plagg to run quicker towards the shrine. The storm and shadows raged around them, tendrils snapping at their heels and slicing at their backs. They just had to make it to the shrine. They would be protected there.

“It won’t work!” The stranger yelled into Adrien’s ear.

“Trust me!” He screamed back. The woman shifted behind Adrien, and he realized she was going to jump. He snatched her wrist and pulled her against him. “Trust me!” He hissed to her.

“I won’t let you die for me!” She cried.

“That makes two of us!” Plagg cut sharply left to avoid a demon tendril, only to run into another shadow. He reared up, knocking Adrien and the stranger to the ground. Before Adrien had time to even process he was down, the woman was weaving back and forth, her slender sword a pinprick of light against the dark masses. Then Adrien was on his feet, being dragged by the stranger towards the hill.

“Run!” She cried, and Adrien ran.

Too many times the demons nearly caught them, but every time, the stranger would flash her sword and the shadows would fall back. Adrien just kept running, as fast as he could, until they crested the hill and entered the woodlands that shrouded the shrine.

“I hope you’re right about this!” Adrien heard her say as they burst through the underbrush into the shrine’s clearing. They tumbled to the ground, and instantly the air grew full and alive and good once again. Adrien rolled onto his back and watched as the shadows slammed into an invisible barrier and scattered amongst its surface. Adrien laughed. No demons could break through his lady’s protection.

The great goddess Ladybug would always keep him safe.

“Oh ye of little faith,” Adrien mocked and fell back onto the sweet, soft grass.

“Apparently so,” the woman answered between ragged breaths.

Hot horse breath steamed upon his face, and Adrien opened his eyes to a massive horse snout sniffing him. He pushed Plagg away. “I’m alive, I’m alive!” He groaned. “Though your breath could wake even the dead.” Adrien sat up and saw the red mare had made it as well.

“Well at least you got your lady to safety.” Adrien smirked and rubbed Plagg’s snout. “I get it. She’s lovelier than me.” He reached into his saddle pack, removed an apple, and sliced it in half with his knife. Adrien approached the mare and held out the apple half. She took it gently, but without hesitation.

“Her name is Tikki,” the stranger spoke up from behind him. Adrien looked at the stranger in full detail for the first time. He noticed first how tired and gaunt she looked, as if this fight hadn’t been the first she had escaped from. Then he noticed she had wild eyes that burned like the blue fire in blacksmith’s forge. She tied her black hair up in a bun, though untamable strands fell down across her face. She wore traveling clothes dyed a deep red, and though they covered her arms, they could not hide the muscle beneath them. Adrien blushed as she approached. She moved solidly yet with grace, like a river dancing across rapids.

“I never seen a horse such as her,” he managed.

“Tikki is as fast and proud as she is beautiful. I could not ask for a better horse than her.” The stranger stroked the mare’s neck, then removed her saddle and pack to begin brushing her down.

Plagg nudged him hard in the head. “Calm down, I haven’t forgotten you.” Adrien tossed him the other apple half. As Plagg snapped up the treat, Adrien realized with dread that his pack was open and dangling, damaged for their flight. In a panic, he rushed to it and felt inside. The panic deepened when he realized his umbrella was missing - but feeling around, he sighed in relief. The second umbrella - Ladybug’s umbrella - was still there, secured tightly with the straps he had added just for this purpose.

He didn’t know what he’d do if he had lost it. What if she needed it again?

Adrien glanced at the stranger, but she was focused on brushing down Tikki. He bowed his head, removed Plagg’s saddle, and began doing the same.

Above them, the storm raged on.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Adrien said after awhile, indicating the shrine before them. The shrine rested upon a natural spring whose water never seemed to lose its clarity. The main alter extended from the spring’s edge to the center where a sun dais rested with the symbol of a ladybug imprinted upon it. Five rock pillars lined the remaining border in equal part.

“It’s breathtaking,” the woman agreed, with such warmth in her voice it nearly took Adrien’s breath away as well.

“You knew about this place,” Adrien said, and the woman nodded.

“I was on my way to visit here when I was attacked.”

“It’s been a long while since demon hordes have attacked travelers,” Adrien said. “You must be lucky.”

The woman snorted. “Something like that.”

“I didn’t realize anyone else knew of this shrine. I’m wary telling others of this place, in fear that they come and destroy it. I’m already branded an apostate by my village, though my father tries hard to dispel that image of me,” Adrien babbled on. If anyone in his village, or worse, his father, found out about Ladybug’s shrine, they would storm this sacred place and destroy it.

The great goddess Ladybug was not welcome in these lands. Not anymore.

“You believe in Ladybug?” The woman asked, and Adrien paused at the mocking incredulity in her voice. He felt a sudden shame for how he had babbled his soul to this stranger.

“I do,” he answered. “More than anything.” He drew away from the stranger, frustrated by her mocking, then turned towards her again. “Do you not believe? Did you not just say you came here to visit her shrine?”

“Desperate people will do desperate things,” she answered, and once again Adrien was reminded of how deep the shadows beneath her eyes were. “I did not mean to offend your faith. It is rare to find followers of the Old Gods anymore. I thought they were all but dead to your people now.”

“Not to me,” Adrien said softly. They stood in awkward silence as they brushed their horses.

“Why did you come here then?” He couldn’t help but ask.

“I’m dying,” the stranger answered. Adrien jerked his head towards her.

“I-I’m sorry,” he said. He did not understand why his heart seemed to break upon hearing her words.

“Don’t be. I do not fear death. Change is inevitable, and I accept that.” She looked at him and frowned. “You’re crying,” she said. Adrien flinched and rubbed his eyes, only to realize they were wet. He didn’t know why.

“How long do you have?” He dried his face and turned his attention back to brushing Plagg.

The woman shook her head and instead answered what he had left unsaid. “I came here not to ask for my life, but to ask for the strength to finish one last deed. I pray that I will still be enough to do what must be done.”

“What must be done?” Adrien asked.

She didn’t answer.

Adrien grimaced. He walked over to his pack and removed a bundle. “I hope you don’t consider me impudent for saying this, but you look exhausted. Whatever you must do, you won’t be able to do it starved and sleep-deprived. Here, take this.” Adrien handed her the bundle, which held his packed lunch. The lady stared at the bundle, then at him.

“Please, eat.” After a moment, she took the lunch from his hands.

“What about you?” She asked, but the way she said those words felt intentional, as if she was repeating a phrase said long ago. Adrien furrowed his eyebrows, trying to understand why that simple phrase affected him so deeply. Finally, he did what felt natural.

“Do not worry about me,” Adrien answered, finishing the dialogue. She blinked slowly at him, and he had to tear away from her gaze.

“I have to clean the shrine now. I hope I do not disrupt your meal.” He rolled up the legs of his trousers then waded into the clear spring water. Despite having done this countless times, he couldn’t help but wince at its brisk chill. He was viscerally aware of the woman’s presence behind him.

“How long have you tended to this shrine?” The woman called as he made his way to the first of the five pillars. He watched in wonder as the rain rippled across the protective barrier that ended only a few feet beyond the it. Old memories resurfaced of the first time he had discovered his refuge, and Adrien smiled as he remembered her face.

“Many years now. I discovered it when I was young, about 6 or so. I found the mind to revive it soon after. It was in a terrible state.” He dipped his rag into the spring water and began cleaning.

“I’d imagine it was. The last time I was here, I thought it would finally fall into disrepair.”

“You’ve visited here before then?” Adrien asked. He had visited the shrine more often than not, yet had never come across anyone else.

“Long ago.” She didn’t say anymore. Adrien finished the first and second pillars in silence.

“It took years to get it back to a state suitable of Ladybug’s worship. I learned a great deal about archaeology and masonry,” Adrien mentioned as he started the third pillar.

“I am surprised you find faith here. These days find Ladybug to be little more than a legend of centuries past, even if by chance her name passes through to the next generation amidst the preachings of the new gods.”

Adrien paused in cleaning the pillar and smiled wryly. Then, slowly, he resumed cleaning with intense effort and care.

“You must think me naive,” he said. “It’s true, I only know of her from a book given to me by my great grandmother. When I received it, the book was so old the pages crumbled at my touch. I was barely able to revive it years later.”

“You must have a great fondness for her if you have so carefully restored ancient artifacts concerning her.”

Adrien blushed, and the spring seemed to glow ever so slightly brighter. “The legend of Ladybug took root in my soul like no story I had ever encountered. Everywhere I looked from then on, I could only see the beauty of creation. Life striving to be life. Everything struggling to make the best of what they had been given, even if happiness seems like an impossible hope.” Adrien squeezed the rag, and the water dribbled down his hand like blood. He moved to the next pillar.

“My youthful joy has been tempered over the years. I learned that not everyone wants peace and happiness.”

“And yet you still believe?”

“I still hope that someday, people will be able to understand the beautiful complexity of the world and fight to protect it.”

When she didn’t respond, he glanced up and found the stranger staring sadly at the water’s edge. She looked troubled.

“You think I’m foolish,” he said. She turned away from him.

“I think you hold too much faith in a story,” she said darkly, and his anger flared.

“Stories hold truth within them. Do you not see with your own eyes how we stand dry in the middle of a storm? Her power is real! She is real!” Adrien argued.

“I think you would not recognize her if she was right before your eyes,” the stranger said pitifully. Adrien clenched his fist.

“What do you know of faith?” Adrien spat. The woman closed her eyes and turned away from him.

“Too much,” she answered. “It’s getting late. I should go.”

“Have your senses taken leave? The storm still rages. The demons could still be out there!”

“I will handle them if they are.”

“How do you intend to fulfill your dying wish if you’re so insistent on dying beforehand?” Adrien threw out his hands. The woman lifted her saddle onto Tikki and tightened the reins.

“Thank you for saving me,” she said, so quiet it was nearly a whisper. “Take care of yourself.”

Adrien bared his teeth. _Fine then! Let her be taken by demons! She doesn’t care about living, she doesn’t care about Ladybug! Let her be tired and hungry and…_

Adrien growled in frustration. Despite all of it, he couldn’t let her get soaked by the rain.

“Wait,” Adrien called and went to his saddle pack. He hesitated before removing Ladybug’s umbrella. He had held onto it for so many years now. Could he really give it up to this cold stranger who had invaded his place of refuge and mocked everything he was?

Adrien removed the umbrella and held it out to the stranger. “You take care, too.”

The stranger took it gingerly. She did not move, only stared at it in awe. Adrien turned his back to her and trudged to the last pillar. He began furiously cleaning.

“I have seen this umbrella before…” The stranger spoke from behind him. Adrien scowled.

“That’s not possible. There’s only one of its kind in existence,” he grumbled. There could be no copy of the intricate black stitching that Ladybug had added to his umbrella as thanks for lending it to her.

“A boy, soaked to his bones, crying before this altar, bruises covering his body… He gave me his umbrella without a thought to himself…” The stranger’s voice seemed to bring time to a standstill. The earth and the skies above grew quiet, and the world poised in wait. Adrien stood up and stared at the stranger.

“How do you…?” Adrien asked, but even as he spoke, he knew. The woman stepped towards him, her eyes filled with tears that glowed blue. Familiar red and black markings danced upon her skin, and her hair glowed with the ethereal beauty of a better world. Adrien finally understood why he had cried for the woman before him.

“You kept it?” The goddess Ladybug asked him, as if she couldn’t believe he would do even this simple thing for her.

“You returned it to me. I wanted to make sure I always had it in case you needed it again,” Adrien answered, numb to everything but her.

“I thought you would never remember me,” Ladybug said, her voice cracking.

“How could I forget you?” Adrien murmured, and Ladybug covered her mouth as a cry escaped her. Celestial power burst from the goddess and covered the world in light. When Adrien opened his eyes again, the sun shone brightly down on them, and the forest sung with joy. Before him, Ladybug stood in her full glory, dressed in a shimmering red and black gown that rippled with life and power.

Adrien dropped to his knees and bowed.

“No, please!” Ladybug cried. Adrien gasped as she fell next to him in the clear spring water. Delicate hands rested on his arm and guided his face to look up at her.

“Do not bow to me,” she pleaded.

“M’lady, you are a god. There is no one more deserving of the highest respect.”

“I have never been anything but your equal.” Ladybug held his face in hers and smiled, even as tears slid down her face. Adrien grinned at her touch, full of an uncontainable joy he had only ever known once before.

“You hold humankind highly in your mind,” Adrien laughed, unable to stop from arguing, even before a goddess. “Have you not lived for centuries amongst us? Have you not come to the inevitable conclusion we are not worth the world we have been given? How could we possibly compare to you who have saved countless lives with your magic, you who have healed the land and its inhabitants time and time again?”

“How could I compare to you?” Ladybug countered. “You who have taken the gift of the land and created from its bounty, you who have explored and loved each piece of the earth, you who have created purpose from which there was none?”

“M’lady, you do not understand how miraculous you are,” Adrien said, and she laughed a beautifully imperfect laugh.

“It seems to me neither do you,” she answered. Then Ladybug swept him up into her arms, and they held each other as they cried, for it was all they could think to do.

Finally, Adrien remembered. Finally, he pulled away.

“You’re dying,” Adrien whispered. Ladybug nodded. “You’re dying.”

Ladybug glanced down at his hands, clasped in hers. “Did you know that yours is the last shrine honoring my presence? Throughout all of the land, my waystones have all gone to disarray. No one needs them anymore. The new gods reign.”

“I knew your influence had faded but for this shrine to be the last one… I always imagined there were others out there.”

“No. Just you.” Ladybug squeezed his hand. “For centuries, I traveled as I had always done, but as time wore on, I realized less and less knew who I was, and as their faith declined, so did my power. It was a vicious, inevitable cycle. I could not defend the people who had pledged their belief in me, and without my power, they had no reason to believe.”

“You could perform miracles again,” Adrien said. “Look at this shrine. Look at you now! With your power, how could people not believe you?” Ladybug shook her head.

“I have little power left,” she answered. “And what little I have is too easily dismissed by the educated skeptics of the world. My time on this world is finally coming to a close.”

“How awful…” Adrien cried. Ladybug gave him a sad smile and wiped away his tears.

“You must understand, Adrien. I am thousands of years old. It would be false of me to claim that I am not ready to leave. Except…”

“There’s something you must still do,” Adrien said, remembering.

Ladybug dipped her finger into the water, and as the ripples edged out, the water turned inky black. It rose at her command and formed into a demonic, writhing shape.

“There are evils in this world that defy your sense of reality. I have dedicated my entire existence to destroying them and protecting your world from their wrath. But there are some that I have missed. And there is one that has awoken after many centuries, and is ready to twist the world to his evil purposes.”

Ladybug flexed her palm, and the writhing shape extended its dark wings.

“Papillion,” she spat.

“The demon king,” Adrien breathed. His eyes widened in fear.

“I felt his dark power carried along a bitter wind and knew I must destroy him once again. But I was weak and nearly powerless. I felt the pull of the last dredges of my power from this shrine, so with my last hope, I followed it here, hoping to draw strength from my last followers’ belief… But I’m afraid its not enough.”

“Because there’s only me.” Adrien bowed his head, then in a burst of determination, said, “I pledge myself to your service. I will fight for you, m’lady, wherever you go.”

Ladybug looked upon him sadly.

“You are but one man. However devoted and true you are - what can one man’s devotion hope to accomplish against the darkness of the world?” She said gently.

Adrien didn’t have an answer, however much he wanted one. He bowed his head again.

Ladybug lifted his face towards hers. She smiled. “Will you stay with me tonight? I do not want to be alone.”

Adrien smiled weakly back. “Of course, m’lady.”

For the rest of the day and well into the night, they talked of the world and of life and of themselves, and when sleep finally came, Adrien drifted off to the smell of cherry blossoms.

* * *

In the morning, Adrien awoke to see Ladybug saddling her mare.

“You’re leaving,” he stated. Ladybug paused and clenched Tikki’s reigns.

“I am,” she said finally.

“To fight Papillion.”

“Yes.”

“I’m coming with you.” Adrien grabbed his saddle pack and swung it onto Plagg. Ladybug grabbed his arm.

“Adrien, you do not understand. This is not a battle I intend to survive.” Adrien rested his hand on hers. He made sure she was looking him in the eyes when he spoke next, so she could not deny the truth of his words.

“I do understand, m’lady. My decision remains unchanged.”

Ladybug face twisted in desperation. “Stay, Adrien. You can do so much more with your life alive! Learn about the world. Help its people. Make it better!” She bowed her head and, with a blush, she added, “I do not want to see you hurt.”

“Please m’lady. I cannot bear to let you leave this world alone,” Adrien answered. “Let me join you. We’ll go together.”

She stared at him, searching for a reason he should stay - but Adrien took her hands in his and squeezed.

“Okay,” she murmured finally. “We’ll go together.”


End file.
